Ilusion
by Juliet Kou
Summary: por el cumple de seiya.....el momento que acababa de vivir quizás no se repetiría, no podría, el ya había echo su vida; lo de hace momentos era una ilusión….
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi solo la historia es de mi oscura y y loca cabeza**

* * *

Han pasado tres largos años desde que deje este pueblo y no puedo creer que este de nuevo aqui , en el mismo pueblo, en el mismo café y en la misma mesa donde hace 3 años me separe de esa manera tan estúpida de mi mejor amigo mejor dicho el día que me separe del amor de mi vida.

Aun puedo recordar el día que entre aquí y me senté enfrente de Seiya y le dije

_FLASH BACK_

Me voy con Darien a Estados Unidos- Seiya se levanto y me grito

Es casado serena!- era verdad Darien Chiba era casado y yo iba allá a ser la amante de este

Lo amo, Seiya- le dije tratando que entendiera

Que tontería, el no te ama!- me grito , si lo hubiera sabido, pero en eso momento me dominaba el deseo por volver a ser poseída por Darien, por mi amante

¿Como lo sabes a?, que te importa por ultimo!-le grite como nunca lo había echo en mi vida, habíamos amigos de la infancia , el había sido mi primer amor, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo cuando apareció Darien me volqué mi deseo y desamor en el y ahora me iba siguiéndole…

Bombón, no hagas esto te arrenpentiras , tarde o temprano- me dijo en un susurro

¿Que quieres Seiya, que me quede contigo, que vivamos felices juntos?- le dije con sorna

Si- me contesto, me quede helada era lo que siempre había deseado pero ahora no podía detenerme algo me unía Darien y era el deseo no importaba ya el amor, ya no me era importante eso.

Lo lamento, pero tome mi decisión- le dije levantándome y yéndome

Te amo serena!- me grito, me detuve y voltee

Me voy hoy mismo , solo me vine a despedir, feliz cumpleños – le dije y Salí del café voltee y vi a Seiya mirándome con una mirada de dolor, ira y.. ¿lastima? No sabría identificar; no pude soportarlo y me fui corriendo a mi casa, empaque y me fui al aeropuerto.

Ya estando hay me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo: huir de mi casa con un hombre casado cuando recién hacia un mes que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, alejándome de Seiya, lastimarlo tanto el día de su cumpleaños, si definitivamente merecía lo peor.

Serena Stukino?- pregunto la señorita que recibía los pasajes, me quede callada un minuto, quería huir y esconderme en los brazos de Seiya como tantas veces lo hice en mi infancia

Si- respondí sin dar marcha atrás , me dirigí al avión y antes de partir di una ultima mirada a mi pueblo y junto de el me despido de mi único amor

_Fin de Flash back_

Paso tal como dijo Seiya, pase dos años siendo la amante del doctor Chiba hasta que Setsuna, su esposa, salió embarazada en ese momento el me dejo. Me quede en el departamento que me había comprado un años mas teniendo a otros hombres importantes como amantes hasta que me di cuenta lo bajo que había caído y me di cuenta que extrañaba a mis padres , a mis amigos ,pero sobre todo, extrañaba a Seiya, extrañaba que fuera a mi casa todos los días con una rosa roja, sus chistes , todo lo de el era lo que de verdad extrañaba.

Decidí coger mi cosas y tomar un vuelo a Japón en ese mismo momento. Al llegar fui directamente a la casa de mis padres, toque la puerta y vi a mi padre y mi madre juntos observándome como si fuera una alucinación, en eso mi barreras cayeron y juntas con ellas yo caí en brazos de mis padres, que entendieron lo que no podía decir con palabras y me perdonaron.

Después de dejar las cosas en mi cuarto Salí a pasear y mientras miraba a mi pueblo después de tres largos años termine aquí, en este café y en la misma mesa….

De pronto escucho la puerta abrir y volteo para encontrarme con el dueño de mis sueños, me que do observando como si fuera una pesadilla, veo que ha cambiado; a crecido, y se ve mas musculoso pero no deja de tener esos hermosos ojos zafiros que dan calidez en todo momento. Aparta su mirada de la mía y la dirige a una persona que esta as lado , es una mujer muy bella es pelirroja y sus ojos son escarlata, en ese instante me doy cuenta que están de la mano veo como se acercan a una mesa y se sientan muy juntos para mi gusto así queme levanto y me dirigió hacia ellos.

Disculpa, eres Seiya Kou?- le pregunto temerosa de saber la respuesta

Hola serena- me dice después de soltar un suspiro

Como estas hace tiempo que no nos vemos- le dije como para empezar una conversación

Ya son tres años ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa la cual yo respondí

Hay tanto que deseo contarte..- iba comenzar cuando escuche carraspear a alguien Seiya y yo volteamos a ver a la pelirroja ya nos habíamos olvidado de ella

Serena ella es kakkyu mi…- comenzó

Su novia- termino la chica dándome una mirada de odio

O! bueno mucho gusto- dije me maldije por haberme acercado

Bueno yo ya me voy te veré pronto, adiós- le dije mientras me iba, Seiya me dedico una sonrisa y la chica.. si la mirada matasen

Comencé a caminar lento por la calle, justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina escuche a alguien gritar

-bombón- voltee rápidamente, al ver a Seiya correr hacia mi no pude evitar que saliera una sonrisa involuntaria

- ¿Qué pasa Seiya?- le pregunte cuando estuve frente a mi

- toma -me dijo mientras me entregaba una rosa roja

- como en los viejos tiempo- dije para mi misma y Seiya sonrió

- donde estas ahora – me pregunto

- en la casa de mis padres, mañana voy buscar departamento y trabajo

-haya- me dijo nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos

- Me tengo que ir kakkyu debe estar preocupada- me dijo dándome una sonrisa aunque lo vi algo decepcionado

- si- le respondí, comenzó a alejarse antes de poder reaccionar corrí hacia el lo jale del brazo y una vez vuelto hacia mi le dio un beso en la boca, fue corto pero me hizo sentir completa y sin aliento

- feliz cumpleaños – le susurre cerca de sus labios

- te acordaste- me dijo también en un susurro

- por supuesto- le dije mientras me alejaba de el y me iba agarrando la rosa con firmeza mientras que lloraba en silencio; el momento que acababa de vivir quizás no se repetiría, no podría, el ya había echo su vida; lo de hace momentos era una ilusión….

* * *

Feliz cumple atrasado seiya!!!

yaya era ayer pero es que notuve tiempo ahora si subi la historia por el umple de seiya

nose si dejarla asi o continuarla ustedes lo diran dejenme rewiesi sigo olo dejo asi

ustedes deciden ok

tbm debo llamar la atencion me sorprende que este año no hubiera nada referido al cumple de nuestro seiya cuando el año pasado si hubo s eolvidaron__

bueno ma voy no olviden rewies111

Juliet Kou


	2. Coincidencias?

**Los personajes son de Naoko y la historia kekeke mia**

**Lo prometido esdeuda, es algo corto pero prometo subir , me disculpo con todos pero hace un año perdi ami abuela que eramimusa y recien ahora mi imaginacion decidio que era hora de dejar el luto asi que leannlo y dejenme rewiees para saber que me siguen si? hoy mas quenunca necesito eso aunque sea infantil**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi encuentro con Seiya, ya he encontrado un departamento y hoy voy a una entrevista de trabajo; desde mi primer día haya en EEUU me dedique a estudiar ingles y posteriormente estudiar para ser secretaria, tenia la tonta ilusión de ser la secretaria de Darién y pasar mas tiempo juntos cosa que se frustro al año por el embarazo de Setsuna y ahora agradezco eso ya que mi currículo es muy envidiado así como historia con mis jefes.

Esta vez no iba a alargar esa lista ya que conocía a mi nuevo jefe, si ese era ya mi trabajo incluso antes de presentarme; el era conocido por acostarse con todo lo que tuviera falda corta y se moviera, ese tipo de persona era muy

aburrida y peligrosa para jugar, con estos pensamientos elegí una blusa blanca con una falda recta amarilla mientras me amarraba mi cabello en una coleta, si era perfecto para comenzar a trabajar

S&S

-Oye!, hoy vas a tener secretaria nueva no?-decia un pelinegro mientras le daba un empujón a su amigo

-Kou le he dicho que me respete, soy el presidente- dijo el hombre en forma de broma mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla suavemente

-si eres el presidente, pero yo te salvaba cada vez que el hermano de una de tus amiguitas venia a devolverte el favor-le dijo, el peliplateado hizo un gesto de haber recibido una bala y rompieron en carcajadas

-jajajaja,si ho van a venir , pero no se si un día sea suficiente, ya sabes que tengo gustos exigentes-dijo el peliplatedo con una sonrisa picara

-Sabes que no puedes seguir sin una, ya se acumulo mucho trabajo-le regaño el pelinegro

-Ya lo se,…, no te gustaría ayudarme –le sugirió el pelipalteado, el pelinegro lo pensó

-esta bien asi será mas rápido

S&S

Mire a todas las postulantes, bonitas pero no tenían experiencia, mas de una se veía deseosa de ver al jefe; ja!; pequeñas inexpertas pensé mientras veía a la ultima atravesar la puerta, yo era la ultima , Startlight era una compañía exclusivamente de entretimiento hacia comerciales, modelaje, Idols, tenia de todo y por su puesto su personal también debía ser perfecto, igual que el presidente, había oído que el vicepresidente era también guapo pero no mi rublo ni mi categoría. Finalmente me llaman me veo por ultima vez en el espejo y abro la puerta

S&S

-Bueno esta era la penúltima de 30! Candidatas Yaten!-grito el pelinegro mientras se quitaba su corbata

-no me convencia ninguna, y tampoco a ti por no me deteniste-dijo el peliplateado mientras ponía a lado el curriculo del anterior muchacha

-No tienen la experiencia necesaria para este trabajo apenas y han salido de los institutos

-y no son muy bonitas-al ver la cara de desaprobacion de su amigo suspiro-calmate Seiya , quizás la ultima sea la adecuada

-Debe serlo-dijo mientras cogía su currículo y pedia que entrara, miro el nombre y abrió los ojos justo en ese omento aparecía ella, el solamente balbucio unapalabra e forma de pregunta

-bombón?

* * *

**Corto? jujuju miane pero es para que me sigan leyendo**

**disculpe la pqueña demora kekekeke**

**rewies porfis siii**

**besos**

**Juliet Kou:3**


End file.
